Advanced Creative Writing
by ModernDayHemingway
Summary: The Greendale 7 start their fifth year together. Takes places following season 4. Not really AU, but Pierce does remain a part of the group. Jeff/Annie heavy, but also an ensemble story.


Looking up from his phone as he pushed the glass door open, Jeff Winger was surprised to see that he was the first one to arrive.

'Huh, look at that. I'm early for once' he thought.

He wasn't actually early, it's just that no one else had shown up. He took his usual seat at the head of the table and his eyes returned to his phone. As he was too busy tweeting about how the Greendale hallways now had the distinct scent of urine, he hadn't noticed that no one else had shown up until nearly ten minutes had passed.

JWingerAbs i know I said greendale is a toilet, but now it actually smells like one #gross

Finally peering up from the tiny screen in his hands, Jeff looked through the door behind him to see if anyone was coming. They weren't, so he got up, opened the door, and peaked his head out into the hallway. Still nothing.

'Okay, this is weird. Pierce is usually here before the rest of us are even out of bed, and it's over ten minutes past our regular meeting time and I'm the only one here.'

He pulled out his phone and sent a mass text to the other six members of the study group.

'hey where are you guys? its the first day of the semester and were supposed to be discussing which class were going to take together. Ive been here for 15 minutes already. Wtf?'

Another five minutes passed with no response from anyone. Jeff decided he'd go and see if the Dean knew what was going on with the other members of his study group.

He knocked only once before he heard a high pitched "Who is it?"

"Jeff Winger."

A sudden flurry of footsteps was heard and in an instant the door was opened. Dean Pelton was on the other side, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Jeffrey, you know you don't have to knock if you want to see me. In fact, I'd be more than happy if you just barged in here and gave it to me good…"

Jeff raised his eyebrows at this remark.

"…what's on your mind that is. What I meant to say is I'd be more than happy if you gave me what was on your mind…"

Jeff rolled his eyes and the Dean cleared his throat.

"Eh, let's just move along, shall we?" suggested the Dean.

"Fine with me" replied Jeff

"Good. Well, go ahead and take a seat and tell me what's on your mind Jeffrey. Have you come to invite a certain somedean to the annual 'Back to School' dance?"

"Uhh, no. I've come to ask where in the hell is my study group? I've been waiting at the table and no one's shown up. I've texted them and no one's replied. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Jeffrey you silly, don't you know they're all in class right now?"

"What?"

"That's right. They're all taking Advanced Creative Writing this semester. Even Pierce, and he's graduated; which is unfortunate because he's been pouring money into this school for nearly fifteen years."

"Pierce? Graduated? I've graduated too and they didn't bother inviting me!"

"Maybe they thought you wouldn't be interested now that you're back to working as a lawyer."

"I told them I would be back at Greendale in spite of that. I specifically accepted a lesser job so I could spend more time here!"

"Well you're in luck, because there's one spot remaining in that class."

"Give it to me."

"Oh goody, Jeffrey's back at Greendale for another semester! This calls for a deanabration! You, me, my place (or yours, they're right next door!), mimosas, 9 o'clock."

"Uhh, I can't. I've got plans."

"You know Jeffrey, you can be awfully hurtful sometimes. You've used 'I've got plans' as an excuse all summer to avoid hanging out with me."

"Whoa, that's not entirely true. What about open mic night down at L Street? And when we watched the premiere of 'Breaking Bad' at my place?"

"Oh, those were great times! We have fun, don't we?"

"Definitely" answered Jeff sarcastically. "but I've gotta go and head to Advanced Creative Writing before it lets out."

"Bye-bye, Jeffrey! Think about my offer for tonight!"

Jeff closed the door and was out of the Dean's office before he could respond.


End file.
